the new mcqueen
by Hollyoakspage fanfics
Summary: brooke mcqueen arrives at the village. twist and turns to come. will brooke get her happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**there is a new mcqueen in hollyoaks she is a typical Mercedes mcqueen but she is also like carmel mcqueen in a way **

**the family**

**how they are related to brooke **

**nana her nana**

**myra her auntie**

**theresa her cousin**

**john-paul her cousin**

**celine her sister**

**Porsche her sister **

**brooke is celine and porsches sister twists and turns to come for brooke but will she get her happy ending?**


	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful brunette girl climbs out of a taxi wearing black heels a black dress with quarter length arms her hair curly and her sunglasses on the top of her head with a bright pink suitcase.

Brooke McQueen.

She walked over to the McQueens house.

Brooke knocked on the door and waited for one of the McQueens to answer the door.

Finally after what felt like forever Theresa answered the door.

"BBRROOOOOKKKKKEEE" Theresa screamed swinging her arms around Brooke.

"Hey T"

"Guys looked who's here"

"Brooke" Myra Nana Celine Porsche and John-Paul said as they went over to greet Brooke.

Brooke took all her things and joined the room with Theresa.

**the next day**

Theresa and Brooke woke up to the loud screaming coming from Myra-Pochantas.

Brooke got out of bed and went over to comfort Myra-Pochantas.

"Sshhh baby I know you've missed ya auntie Brooke but I'm here now" says Brooke in a calm voice as she cradles Myra-Pochantas.

"Thanks Brooke"

"Its ok T"

"You know your going to make a great mum"

"Thanks"

"Have you met anyone yet"

"No but I'm hoping I will find the man for me in hollyoaks have you got anyone special treze"

"No but Myras dads nice"

"Whats his name then"

"Dodger"

"Is he good looking then"

"Yeah but I don't think he's the one"

"Oh right is he with someone then"

"Well he's on and off with Maxine but she's said she might be moving to America with Minnie to get away from Patrick"

"Dodger isn't going to is he"

"I don't think so"

"Good cause he has responsibilities"

"I don't mind Brooke"

"Well you should"

"But..."

"But what"

"I don't know if dodger is Myras dad"

"T what do you mean"

"When I was inside I slept with someone he might be the dad"

"Did he know you were pregnant"

"I don't think so but he's not getting out of prison for a long time"

"Well just pretend dodger is the dad"

"I don't think I can anymore"


	3. Chapter 3

**brooke: wearing a watermelon print belly top and acid wash jeans also her favourite black heals her hair in a messy bun and looking gorgeous **

brooke mcqueen walked out of the mcqueens house and headed for the boat as she got to the boat she knocked the door and waited for dodger to answer

"hi you must be dodger I'm brooke and i need to talk to you about theresa and myra-pochantas"

"hi are they ok"

"yeah there fine can i come in i have a lot to talk about"

"ok"

as brooke walked in dodger looked at dirk who had just walked past and gave him that cheeky smile and dirk thought he was seeing brooke and doger well dirk thinks they suit

"sit down"

"anyway myra and theresa are fine its just theresa has doubts"

"about..." dodger said looking quite confused

"myra she might not be your daughter"

"what"

"exactly what i said when she told me but she is truly sorry"

"why didn't she tell me sooner"

"i don't know but I'm really sorry i didn't want to tell you but you deserve to know" brooke said as she held dodgers hand

"its ok its not your fault and anyway how did you know i was dodger"

"well a little hint from T did the trick"

"and what was that"

"she said you were good looking so thats how i knew you were dodger"

"well you think I'm good looking cause i think your gorgeous"

"well thanks and you are"

"you better get back make sure theresa is ok"

"i will but before you go heres my number if you ever wanna talk" brooke said as she wrote her number on a post it note

"thanks well i'll talk to you later then"

"sure see you later"

brooke headed home and was so happy she had a little crush on dodger and reeally liked him and she thought he liked her to

"I'm home"

"how did it go"

"great"

"you didn't tell him did you"

"yes actually i did"

"and what did he say"

"that its not my fault and why didn't you tell him sooner"

"and what was so great about that"

"well i gave him my number and he said i was gorgeous"

"well maybe you've found your man already"

"maybe i hope so"


End file.
